the_new_circlefandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid)
"People need to stop Dabbling in magic," Chloe whispered, leaning her forehead against his chest once more, letting out a little shaky sigh. "I almost lost you tonight." Her grip around him tightened as her body shook. "I-I don't think-it's you and me, remmeber?" She gulped. "Has been from the start. Nothing that's happened has changed that." - Chloe Sullivan to Whitney Fordman, Chapter 65: Overcoming. Chloe Anne Sullivan (Balcoin-Darkseid) is the teeanged witch leader of the Balcoin and Darkseid Circles. She is also the leader of the Vigilante Initiative ("VI"), and the Suicide Squad. Chloe's symbols are the Omega symbol, the Balcoin symbol, and a winged serpent within a heptagon. She currently lives in Smallville, Kansas, with her Circle members. Personality & Special Abilities & Weaknesses Personality Despite not having grown up with a mother of her own, Chloe has become the mother of not only the siblings she hadn't known she'd had, but her friends and Circle members as well. She takes care of them, and many times will put them and their safety before her own, which causes a lot of problems and friction within her Circles. She also has a cunning streak, known to do what has to be done to protect those she loves. She is smart when it comes to matters of intellect, and instinctively powerful when it comes to magic, but can be somewhat oblivious when it comes to the opposite sex. Special Abilities Instinctive Magic Chloe has been known to not only do wordless magic, but instinctively cast spells or perform magic without even really having intending to, her magic picking up on a need and acting on its own. Magical Manifestation Her magic is strong enough to give itself a physical manifestation outside of her body. Enthrallment Chloe has the ability to cause anyone she kisses to become devoted to her, an ability she could not control at first. Enhanced Vision Thanks to her heritage, Chloe has the ability to shift her orbs and give herself this ability when needed. Body Swapping/Mind Transference Chloe and Faye have been known to do this. Host Possession A form of Mind Transference, though associated with Hosts, who are not known to be powerful people. Chloe was able to speak to members of her Circle through Van, (though they didn't know he was her Host at the time), despite the fact that she was in a completely different reality. During the attack on Smallville Chloe unknowingly made quite a number of Hosts by uniting with the people of Smallville to coordinate attacks through Cerebro. A side-effect of the Host relationship is a telepathic connection that remains between Chloe and the Host, but which doesn't show up until after the possession has occured. Weaknesses Green Meteor Rock Drains natural born witches of their abilities, can remove them temporarily (will affect Dabblers less severely) but it's effects on witches with dark magic are much harsher. Undetermined Darkseid Circle Members Whitney Fordman ''- Sanguine'' Despite the fact that Whitney was just another of "Lana's Drones" to Chloe, they cultivated a friendship and grew to trust each other, relying on each other when they had no one else they could trust, unknowingly beginning what would become Chloe's Circle. Whitney has been there for Chloe throughout all of her trials, becoming her Balcoin Hand, and then her Darkseid Sanguine, and she his Animus, although they have yet to understand what this means exactly. Despite the fact that Whitney has recently revealed to Chloe that his feelings for her are more than platonic, he's one of the only people who maintains a civil relationship with Zod, his main competition for her affection. Greg Arkin - Cyclops A descendant of the Withridge witches, Greg's ancestors have always been in a Circle with Chloe's and Lana's, and despite having started out a part of Lana's Circle Greg chose instead to join Chloe's, despite the fact that the blonde insisted that she didn't have a Circle. While he teases Chloe a lot, Greg respects Chloe a lot and sees her as his leader. Faye Chamberlain - Prophet '' '' Faye and Chloe did not have a good first meeting, in fact, they came away bruised, but in Chloe's Circle Faye was able to feel something she wasn't ever able to feel in her old Circle: truly accepted, and not an outsider looking in or constantly overlooked. Being a part of the Darkseid Circle, and Chloe's friend, has helped Faye lose some of her selfishness, and find a purpose in her life. Zatanna Zatara - Bloodbound '' To save her own life, Zatanna bound herself and Chloe without the blonde knowing, and has been trying to figure out how to be useful and pay back the blonde ever since. She doesn't exactly fit in with the other Circle members, but doesn't really care to. Chloe tries to get her to be more open and carefree like the others, but Zatanna is content in her serving role. ''Cassie Blake (Balcoin) - Thunderbird '' Although at first resentful of Chloe's friendship with Diana, Cassie's relationship with Chloe eventually grew closer than the one she once shared with Diana. After her grandmother's death and Diana leaving Chance Harbor, Cassie longed for a family and home, and when Chloe accepted her into her home despite everything and allowed her to become a part of her Cirlce, Cassie's loyalty towards her eldest sibling was cemented. ''Byron Moore (Balcoin) - Darkling '' Chloe's youngest sibling, Byron was born with the Balcoin 'madness', which caused him to be locked away from childhood and leaves him unable to be able to go out in the sunlight without turning into a psychotic monster, and by the time Chloe meets him his "dark" personality is even beginning to appear during the night as well. So when she manages to break the curse and free him she earns his love, respect, and loyalty. He's her "baby brother", and while she loves all her siblings, Chloe and Byron have one of the closest relationships. Balcoin Circle Members '''Balcoin Circle' Diana Balcoin - Eye of Ra Diana meets Chloe while running away from Chance Harbor and all the issues she's left behind there, including her unresolved problems with Cassie. While at first Diana stays in Smallville out of guilt to try and help Chloe, the girls develop a genuinely close relationship, and Diana chooses to stay in Smallville and join Chloe's Circle instead of going back to Chance Harbor and her old Circle when the opportunity arises. Adam Knight (Tentagel) - Doppelganger '' Cursed by John Winchester, Adam is freed by Chloe with the side-effect that her magic sees his as an extension of her own. He is still learning what that means magicwise. He is sweet and has a onesided crush on Chloe. ''Lucas Dunleavy (Luthor) - Hand '' '' While at first flirtatious with Chloe, once he saw what she was capable of Lucas lost his flirtatious attitude quickly. Like Mikhail, he was raised by John and was unused to Chloe's mothering, something which took him a while to get used to now but visibly enjoys. He calls her "mom" some times despite the fact that he knows she dislikes the title. Lucas took over the role of Balcoin Hand from Whitney. Non-Circle Relationships Zod '' '' Major Dru-Zod is Chloe's ally in the war and one of the last of his species. He was once married and had a son, both who died long before he met Chloe. Zod is smart, vicious, cannot understand most cultural references, and is quite positive that one day Chloe will have his children. Despite this, Whitney Fordman is one of the only humans he is able to get along with civilly, despite the fact that they both have feelings for Chloe. ''Mikhail Balcoin '' The only child raised by John, Mikhail hated Cassie and Diana for killing their father, but agreed not to kill them for Chloe's sake, because he wanted a place in one of her Circles. Despite this he is one of the only siblings left who hasn't been chosen and it has left him insecure, as he believes that Chloe does not care for him the way that she does their other siblings. ''Pete Ross (Balcoin) '' Chloe and Pete were best friends long before they found out that they were related, and even though they've decided to be in separate Circles, their friendship hasn't been shaken. In fact, Chloe tries her best to reconcile the others and Pete so that he can be a part of the family, and blames herself for the situation that has caused so much hostility between them. ''Clark Kent '' Once a crush of Chloe's, then a Circle mate when Chloe was a part of Lana's Circle, now Clark is a free agent. He is still good friends with Chloe, but due to past actions their friendship isn't as strong as it used to be. He's still in a position of trust, training the VI, working along with Councilman Jor, and also helping Chloe in anything else she needs. ''Jason Teague '' Chloe and Jason have a very complex relationship. They've been drawn to each other from the moment they first met but then they found out that they were apparently made for each other, literally. That, along with other revelations, has made things complicated and both have taken a step back to try and evaluate things. ''Bart Sigan '' Not much is known about the newcomer except that he was disowned by his father, and so like Zatanna the blood of the Six will live through him yet his House won't rise again. He saved Chloe's life in Romania and returned to Smallville fixing to be of use, prove his worth, and join one of her Circles. Category:Characters